


Before The Locker Room

by rubberglue



Series: Boxing [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen owns a small gym and one day, she finds rich, famous, person she has been fantasizing about, Arthur Pendragon in it. </p><p>This is first in a boxing series (although it's listed as 3rd).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> This series was requested by [robinmarian](http://robinmarian.livejournal.com) who wanted Gwen to be a gym owner and Arthur someone who boxed in her gym in his spare time. She might have been inspired by Bradley James in Lewis. :)

Whistling tunelessly, Gwen pushed open the heavy glass doors to her gym and walked in. She said a quick hello to her receptionist, Cinnamon, before turning to survey the gym floor. The regulars were there and she waved at them cheerfully. Running a gym might not have been her childhood dream, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy what she had now.

That’s when she saw him. She shook her head, thinking she must be hallucinating. Nope. He was still there, pounding on the punching bags. Spending last night with Merlin, reading gossip rags and speculating about Arthur Pendragon’s love life must have affected her somehow.

“Cinnamon?” Gwen scurried over to her receptionist. “Cinnamon!”

Dropping her phone, Cinnamon looked up. “What is it?”

“Tell me that isn’t Arthur Pendragon over there with the punching bags.”

“It isn’t.” 

Gwen took another quick look at the blond man at the punching bag. After staring at several photos of Arthur Pendragon last night, she was pretty sure that man was Arthur Pendragon.

“Really?”

“No. But you said to say he wasn’t Arthur Pendragon.” Cinnamon had picked up her phone and was poking at it again, obviously bored by the conversation.

“So it is Arthur Pendragon? The Arthur Pendragon?”

Sighing, Cinnamon dragged her gaze from her phone reluctantly. “If by that you mean the guy whose father is determined to turn this city into nothing but shopping malls and the guy whose love life the whole city seems obsessed with, then yes. I’m actually amazed that there aren’t any paparazzi hanging around outside the gym.”

“Oh god. What is he doing here?”

“Beats me. He asked about our rates, paid up for a year’s membership and started pounding that bag over there. Oh, George is calling! Sorry. Hello baby.” Cinnamon turned away, leaving Gwen staring at Arthur Pendragon hitting the punching bag in her tiny, no-name gym. 

+

Merlin pressed his hand to Gwen’s forehead. “Are you sure you haven’t been cutting out photos of him and sleeping with them?”

“Oh stop it Merlin. Just because I spent one night fantasising what it would be like to be his girlfriend doesn’t mean I am obsessed with him. And if only life was so easy - think of him and he appears in my life.” If life were that easy, Lance would be here with her instead of with his new girlfriend, Gwen thought bitterly. Apparently after two months, she still wasn’t over him. In annoyance, Gwen pulled the bowl of cookies closer to her. 

“Don’t.” Merlin said, clearly reading her mind. “Well, maybe Arthur Pendragon just really likes your gym.”

Gwen popped a cookie in her mouth and cocked her head. “Really? You think that?” she asked between chews.

“I can’t think of any other reason.”

“Me either.” She shrugged. As long as he paid his fees, did it matter why he was at her gym? “These cookies are pretty good. I love that you’re a chef.” Gwen grinned as she swiped another cookie. 

Merlin shook his head. “I bake cookies for you and cook you meals. What do you do for me?”

“You can use my gym for free. I can even get Gwaine to give you a free consultation.”

“You are hilarious Gwen.”

“Gwaine’s on duty tomorrow.”

“So?” Gwen tried not to smile as she watched Merlin’s ears go red. “Shall I pack the cookies for you?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

+

The first time Arthur Pendragon spoke to her was when the gym’s crotchety water fountain refused to work properly. The conversation was brief and once she got the water fountain to start working again, she immediately walked away, telling herself that her pounding heart and trembling limbs were a result of a lack of sleep.

Subsequently, he would smile and greet her whenever he saw her. And every time, her stomach would flutter. 

+

“Bye Gwen! We’ll see you next Monday.” 

Looking up from her paperwork, Gwen waved at the young couple leaving the gym. That was the last of them which meant she could close up and go home. It had been a long day. Hoping to upgrade her gym, Gwen had spent most of the morning in meetings with various banks. She was filing up some papers when she heard footsteps. Startled, she grabbed a scissors and stood up. 

“Who’s there?” 

More footsteps. Her hand gripping the scissors tighter, Gwen walked carefully from behind the counter.”Hello?”

From around the corner came Arthur Pendragon, the one client she had been very careful to avoid. He caught sight of the scissors in her hand, then looked at her enquiringly. “I know you don’t seem to like me but this seems a little extreme.”

She dropped the scissors onto the counter. “Oh. I thought I was alone.” Her heart was still pounding and Gwen wasn’t sure if it was because she was still slightly shaken or because he was standing too near her. “You took a shower.” 

“Yes. Don’t most people after the gym?”

“Right.” Gwen groaned inwardly. She was making a fool of herself. Arthur leaned casually against the counter and looked at her. He didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon. “Umm, I have lots of work to do.”

“I am right. You don’t like me.”

“No. That’s not true.”

“I’ve watched you. You greet and chat with all your clients. You know their birthdays, their favourite restaurant, how many children they have. I’ve seen you spend time talking to all of them. Except me. Now, why is that?”

“You’re different.”

“Different.”

Gwen nodded. “Everybody here is ordinary. Normal. You are - umm, not. Not in a bad way. In a different way. You know.” This would be a very good time for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow her.

“Right.” He was smiling, which was a good thing Gwen thought. Unless he was actually disguising his horror that he signed up for a gym whose owner was clearly odd. “I’m not actually. Not very different from other people.”

“I guess not.”

He picked up a pen from the counter and began twirling it. “Actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner.” There was a slight flush on his face, his eyes refused to meet hers and Gwen realised that Arthur Pendragon or no, he was nervous. He was nervous asking her out for dinner. Somehow, that made everything even more endearing, 

“I can’t -”

The pen dropped from his hand and he pushed himself from the counter. “Yeah. That’s fine. I should go.”

Immediately, she reached out her hand to stop him. His skin was warm and smooth and it took some willpower to not stroke him. “I meant that I can’t tonight. I’m meeting Merlin but maybe another time?”

He smiled again, leaning back against the counter. “Another time is good. Friday?”

“That works for me.”

“Good. I’ll pick you up from here?”

She nodded then she realised her hand was still on his. Quickly she pulled away. For a while, they stood there, just staring at each other. Why couldn’t she stop looking at him?

“Ok then,” he said but made no attempt to move.

“Ok.” 

“Guess I should go and let you close up.”

“Yeah.”

“Right. Good bye.”

“Bye. See you on Friday.”

“I’ll be here tomorrow but yeah, dinner on Friday.”

And then he was gone. She slumped onto her chair and stared blankly at the papers on the counter. She had a date with Arthur Pendragon. 

“I have a date with Arthur Pendragon,” she whispered to herself. Then she smiled.

+

“You have a date with Arthur Pendragon?” Merlin was doing things in her kitchen she never knew could be done. 

Her mouth full of pie, she nodded. 

“Is that a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know - maybe because he isn’t just any guy? You do realise that he is the son of Uther Pendragon and favourite tabloid fodder?”

The fork she was holding clattered to the plate. “Oh god. I’m going to be splashed all over the tabloids as his mystery date!”

Waving the spatula at her, Merlin nodded. “Exactly.”

Gwen could see it in her head. Large tabloid headlines screaming about Arthur’s new beau, a photo spread comparing her to all his previous girlfriends - the socialites Vivian Green and Elena Jacobs for example and she’d be judged lacking in all areas. And everyone would read it and Gwaine would never let it go. She’ll probably go into the gym to see the tabloid pasted all over her office. 

“I have to call it off.” She jumped off the chair and grabbed her coat.

Merlin was faster, spatula still in his hand. “Hey, are you sure? He is the man you were fantasizing about a month ago.”

“That is exactly it. He should remain a fantasy.”

“Look dessert is almost ready. Why don’t you have some and think about this.”

Gwen groaned. “Always tempting me with your cooking.”

+

She felt absolutely rotten. The hurt and disappointment that had flashed across Arthur’s face when she told him that she didn’t think that going for dinner with him was a good idea played over and over again in her mind. What she didn’t understand was why he even felt that way. 

Instead of completing her paperwork, Gwen found herself revisiting that conversation in her head over and over again and remembering Arthur’s face. Finally, annoyed with herself and her cowardice, she marched over to the boxing ring where Arthur was sparring with his trainer, Percival. 

“I need to talk to you.”

Startled, Arthur hesitated and took a blow to the head from Percival. He stumbled then fell to the ground, much to Gwen’s horror.

“What did I say about focus?” Percival tutted as he yanked Arthur up. “How’s the head?”

“It hurts. We might as well stop here anyway.” Gingerly touching his head, Arthur slipped between the ropes and landed in front of Gwen. “So, I heard you wanted to talk to me.”

“I’m so sorry.” What did she do now? Did she try and tend to his injury seeing that she more or less caused it? “Do you want an ice pack?”

“No, I’m alright. Percy was pulling his punches. If he wasn’t, I wouldn’t be able to walk.”

“A drink. Let me get you a drink.” She led him into her office then shut the door. When she turned around to face Arthur, she realised that it was a very bad idea. Her office was small. Arthur was not. “Uh, take a seat. Just dump the books on the floor.” She gestured lamely to a chair in the office. 

She passed him a bottle of mineral bottle and he opened it, taking a gulp as he stared at her. “What do we have to talk about? I quite remember the previous conversation in which you listed all the reasons we could not - what was the word you used - “fraternize”.” The words might be slightly harsh, but his tone was teasing and he smiled.

“The reasons were silly.” Was she blushing? She felt hot. 

“I think so too.” His smile widened. “Does this mean we’re still on for Friday?”

“Yeah. Why not?”

He tossed the empty bottle into the bin and stood. “Why not? I’ll see you on Friday then Guinevere.” 

+

Cinnamon barely gave her a glance when she went to work on Friday which was slightly worrying. After all, Gwen had just spent countless hours in the shops last evening and a nice sum of money on the dress she was wearing. 

“It must be date night,” Gwaine grinned as he walked past. “Nice dress. Does this mean this is one night you won’t be spending with Merlin?”

“Yup. Poor guy has to cook only for himself tonight.”

“Hmm.” And without a goodbye, Gwaine sauntered off. At least someone noticed her dress. It was only slightly past noon and Arthur was only going to pick her up at 7pm. Her nerves and insecurities were only going to get worse as time passed. She would be lucky if come 7pm, Arthur didn’t find her curled in a ball in her office.

In the end, one of her more difficult customers took up so much of her time that she almost forgot about the date. As she cleared her table, she heard a knock on her door. Looking up, she saw Arthur, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, the other waving tentatively at her. She waved back before realising she was supposed to open the door for him.

“Hi. You’re punctual.” Unsure of what to say next, Gwen decided to sniff at the roses Arthur passed to her. They were pretty but it reminded her how different they were. Roses were such proper flowers. Gwen much preferred daisies.  
“I hope that’s something that will go on that list of reasons why you should date me. Are you ready to go?”

“Let me just finish this up.”

“Sure. I have reservations at The Kitchen. I hope that’s okay.” Arthur wandered around her small office, picking up and studying anything he could get his hands on, as if they would provide some answer he was searching for. 

“I’ve never been. If you think it’s good then I’m fine with it,” she said as she switched off her computer and stood up.

“You look fantastic.”

She was most likely blushing as he helped her put on her coat. “Thanks.”

+

“You’re going to cook? For Arthur Pendragon - the man who probably dines at posh restaurants helmed by celebrity chefs on a regular basis? Gwen, you can barely make a sandwich.”

“Exactly. Which is why you are here because you are going to teach me how to cook something simple yet fancy.” When Merlin’s only response was to stare blankly at her, she continued, “or you could cook something for us. Please? Please? Aren’t I your best friend?”

Merlin groaned and Gwen grinned. She had won. “I head Gwaine popped over for dinner again.”

“Say one more thing about Gwaine and I’m not cooking for you.”

+

“You need to introduce me to your friend one day. He’s a brilliant cook.” Arthur lounged on her tatty sofa, looking every inch like he belonged there. Idly, he flipped the channels on the television. 

“He is.” Gwen settled on the sofa next to Arthur as she placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table. 

“So, it’s been a month and we’ve been on 10 official dates.” In the background, the news played. 

“You kept count?” This sounded like the beginning of a serious conversation and Gwen wasn’t sure if she was ready to have it. Sure she enjoyed his company and there was something incredibly flattering to have someone like Arthur be interested in you, but she was horribly conscious of the differences between them. 

He shrugged. “I didn’t count the times we ate lunch in your office together.” Dropping the remote control, he turned and took her hands. “Gwen. I like you a lot. I might even be halfway in love with you. Actually I probably am in love with you.”

“How about some chocolate? Gwaine bought me some on his trip -”

“Gwen.” One hand came up and touched her cheek. “You don’t feel the same way? Because if so, it might be a good idea to tell me now.”

“No - I mean I like you. A lot. Too much even, but this is so complicated. Who you are. Who I am. Why can’t you just be an ordinary person?”

Somehow he seemed to have moved closer to her. “I can’t change who I am Gwen.”

“I know. I just - can we take things slow?”

His thumb brushed against her cheek and he smiled at her. “Of course we can. As long as I am the only person you’re taking things slow with.” He was even closer now.

“Was there any doubt of that?” By now, she was smiling against his lips and without much effort, he was kissing her gently. Leaning into the kiss, she let her fingers tangle in his hair. 

After she closed the door when he left her apartment, she leaned against it, wondering why she felt that her life was about to change drastically.


End file.
